Behind the mask
by xBloodySnowx
Summary: [college story] Everybody has a mask to hide who they really are. But how long can someone hide behind that mask? Tony Stark is making sure he is holding his mask. Nobody needs to know what is all happening in his life. Until Loki Odinson comes in his life and breaks his mask little by little. Can Tony still hide behind his mask. Or will everybody know who Tony Stark really is?
1. Chapter 1

**After, finally, watching all the Marvels movies I could, finally start a TonyxLoki fan fiction! When I watch the Avengers for the first time, I was already squealing whenever I saw Loki. It got even worst when I saw the scene where Tony and Loki were talking to each other and Loki throw him out the window… I loved that part!**

**So this is my first try of a TonyxLoki fan fiction. It could be possible that I don't right the person exactly how that one is in the movie. I do my best!**

**And yes there will be some spellings problem in this fan fiction… Hey I'm from the Netherlands what do you expect? That I will throw every word in the translator to if it's good… Could be an option but NO! NO! **

**Enjoy the story~~**

**Behind the mask****  
****Chapter 1**

**Tony's POV****  
**They always told me that, I could becoming anything. That I would choose my own way in my life. That I will be okay, no matter what I would do. Too bad that those people, who were exactly seeing all of that bullshit, don't have a dad like I have.

Howard Stark. A big man that everybody knows. The director of Stark Industries. And so my dad. Everybody sees my dad ass a great man. A genius. A lovely man, who loves his son more than anything. Even more than his industries. Yeah, he let it show it outside, where all the media is. But at home.. Sigh. I can only say that you don't want to be near him when he was drunk and having a bad day. Too bad it happens every day.

Now who I am? I'm Tony Stark. I'm nineteen. A genius (most people say that it's something from my dad). And a so called 'playboy'. Yes I pretend to be a playboy. I pretend that I have sex with every girl on my school. Well I never shared my bed with a girl before. I never have sex before. Hell! I never kissed a girl before! So why am I pretending? Because of my dad. He is the real playboy in this story. Every day he has another woman with him. And so, I don't have a fucking idea how it happened, everybody thinks I do the same thing. But it all happened when my mom…

A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder and shook me a little. "Tony. Tony, you have to wake up"

I opened one eye and peeked over my shoulder, to the man that was standing beside me. My uncle: Jarvis. I groan. "Five more minutes, Jarvis" I hide my head under my pillow and close my eyes again.

I hear Jarvis laughing, before my blanked was ripped off of me. "No. Now"

I groaned again and search for my blanket with my hand lazily. But I never found it again. So I pulled off my pillow of my head and sits up, rubbing my sleepy eyes. "Fine. I get up"

Jarvis smiles and open the cartons. "It will be a wonderful day"

"Like I care" I said while stretching and get out of the bed. First thing: fucking toilet. Second thing: find some clothes. Third thing: eat something (it will never happen). Fourth thing: be on time on school (will never happen. Even if I woke up hours before I need to go to school). But the rest would, probably, work. I jumped surprised when Jarvis ruffled, my already wild, brown hair. "Hey! I'm not a dog!" I laughed.

"You should hurry up. Before you get late again" he patted my shoulder before leaving my room.

A smile came up my face. I was really happy that Jarvis was there for me. Sometime I really couldn't get my finger on the idea that my dad and he are brothers. They two different persons. But then, I wished that Jarvis was my dad sometimes.

I shook my head. "No time to space out now!" I walked into the bathroom and pulled down my pants to empty my tanks. Yeah, no better way to start a long day.

**40 minutes later**

"Tony! We need to go! Now!" I heard Jarvis yelling from the stairs.

I looked up from my notebook. "I'm coming!" I closed it and put it back in my desk. I picked up my bag and left my room, while throwing the back over my shoulder. "See. I'm done"

Jarvis just opens the door and shook his head.

I grabbed my jacked and wanted to step outside when…

"Anthony"

I froze. No! Why was he here? Shouldn't he been somewhere else? Like somewhere far! With a woman! Did it went all wrong again, like last time? God, please, don't let him drink already something. Please for once!

"Anthony!"

I, slowly, turned to face my dad. He looked fine. Tired, but fine. I wanted to let out a breath of relieve. But then, I saw the glass in his hand and my heart sunk. Fuck! This was all going wrong!

"Where you going to leave me, without saying anything to me?" Yes, he was definitely drunk. His voice was like that weird drunk way. And how he was walking to me… It was a miracle that he still could be standing on his feeds! O man, I got a big problem.

"I-" I began nervous. "I didn't know you were awake, dad"

My dad snorts and took another sip of his drink. How much did he drink already? "So, you tough: lets just go then. Maybe I was dead. What then?"

I opened my mouth to say something. But nothing came out. If I needed to tell the truth, I would say: than Jarvis would be taking care of me. But, my did will be pissed if I would say that! So the only thing I could do was to shut up!

"He really needs to go to school, Howard" Jarvis said fast in my place. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I could see the way my dad looked, that he was not amused. "Or else he's going to be late"

"Don't you dare to take my son away from me, Jarvis" my dad growls and I knew where did was going to. "Don't you dare to replace him for your dead son!"

I looked up at Jarvis and I saw the pain in his eyes. I bit on my bottom lip and stares, unbelievable, t my dad. How could he said that! I felt Jarvis hands squeezing my shoulders. We needed to go. Now!

"Jarv-"

"I'm not taking Tony away from you, Howard" O god, now Jarvis was getting angry. I needed to fix this. Just get them away from each other. I was dumb for a genius! "I only do what you don't do. Taking care of him!"

I saw it coming. Even before Jarvis was done talking. I saw it coming. I pushed Jarvis out the house and fallowed him quickly. I closed the door and hear the glass shattered against it. My dad yelled something. But I couldn't hear it. Not the pounding of my heart!

"Let's go" I said to Jarvis and started to walk to the car.

I didn't hear any other footsteps behind me first. I wanted to turn. I didn't want that they would start a fight again, because of me. It happens a lot of times and it always end with someone being hurt. But I didn't need to turn, when I felled Jarvis' arm around my shoulders and holding me close. He must be scared that my dad would run out the house and will drag me back. It happened one time.

When we were at the car, he let me go and I took place next to him. I could see that he was still hurt, about the words my dad had said to him. I hated to see him that way.

When he sat down, I placed my hand on his arm to get his attention. "He didn't mean it, Jarvis" I knew that my words didn't have any effect on him. What do you think when your own brother, said something like that!

He didn't say anything. Just smiled and patted my hand. Then he just started the car and drove me to school.

I stared out the window, getting lost in my toughs. How could my dad say such things? He knew, exactly, why Jarvis cared, so much, about me. A) my dad didn't do it. B)… I sigh deep when I tough about it. B) his only son was dead. When those airplanes fly into those buildings, Jarvis' son was there to. So now I'm his son. In some way. He was already taking care of me when I was a baby!

I took a glance at my uncle. I could still see the hurt. Fuck! Why did that asshole had to say such things! I wish I had done something! But I can't! I am so smart. But I can't fix this! And it annoys me!

I looked at my chest, where a blue light was signing trough my black shirt. The Arc Reactor. The only thing that keeps me alive. I sigh, leaning my head against the window and closed my eyes. I don't really know what happened that day. I only remember that I felt pain. Nothing more. It seems like that, my mom and I, went to my dad's work because he had a new weapon. Seems like there was something wrong. The weapon exploded, leaving splitters in my chest. I really don't remember anything of it! I woke up in a hospital with that… thing in my chest! Seems like it's keeping the splitters away from my heart. So it keeps me alive.

I opened my eyes, when I felled the car came to a stop. Great, were at hell! Great!

"I'll pick you up at five" Jarvis said, his voice flat and not looking at me.

I smiled, more for him. "Okay. Thanks, uncle" I clicked by seatbelt out and opened the door. "I'll see you later" I stepped out and put my bag on my shoulder. Before the door really closed, Jarvis drove away. Leaving me alone and lonely. I knew where he was going. To the graveyard. To his son.

I sigh and turned around to walk to the school, when someone walked against me and I had to find my balance again. I glared at the person. "Are you fucking blind or something! Look were you walking, idiot!" I wish I could say more. Like a apologize. But I couldn't, when those light, green eyes of the other person met my brown ones. I couldn't do anything anymore.

Those eyes. That pale skin. That raven, shoulder long, black hair. Who was that? I never saw him before! I would notice someone like him!

The other person glared at me. It was like hiss glare was saying: I'm, fucking, going to kill you (I was not that far away from wrong if I knew who that was). But, I didn't feel any fear. I felt something else. Butterflies? Was that possible?! His mouth opened to say something. How I wanted to know was his voice was like (wait. What!). But another voice was being hear. And I knew that it was not from this person.

"Brother!"

Brother?, I asked myself confused. That voice could only be from the quarterback from our school football team. Thor Odinson. A second later, I saw the blond, big, guy walking to us. Well wasn't that weird.

"Brother, I tough that you wouldn't come anymore!"

"I have no choice" that voice was so… cool. Smooth. I want to hear that more. Wait! Tony! The fuck are you thinking! That's another guy! No! Just NO! The two started to walk to the school. Leaving me behind

And that it hit me. Wait a fucking minute! Thor called that guy his brother. Does that mean that that was…. "No fucking way!" That man was… Loki Odinson. And I insult him for an idiot! I swallowed nervously. This was going to be a hell of a year!

**There we go part one of many parts I think. I know it is somehow… weird. But it has to started up. Normally I read things about Loki having some daddy problems. I just wanted to make Tony the one with the problems. So I just did that. It could be that Tony is not like Tony. But the story does not have the name: behind the mask, for no reason. **

**Yeah it's like 3 in the morning now. So I'm really tired when I was typing this. Sorry for the mistakes and all of that!**

**Next chapter: Chapter 2: Loki's POV**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind the mask****  
****Chapter 2**

**Loki's POV****  
**"No! No, I refuse!"

"You go there! Even if you like it or not!"

"I'm not going to somewhere when I don't want to!"

"Your brother is there to"

I snort. "More reason for me not to go there"

I stood up. Enough with this childish, stupid and, mostly, wasting of time conversation. I had better this to do then screaming over something like this.

My farther smashed his hand on the table and looked at me with fire in his eyes. I knew where this was going to. And I knew, that I had lost. "You are going there, Loki. End of story!"

"But father-"

"No!" he interrupt me roughly. "You been expelled from three school, because of your behavior. Every school knows about you! And not in a good way!"

"I can't help it that those people don't understand my intelligent statements" I said glaring at my father. But deep in me, I had to make sure I was not going to laugh. I tought it somehow funny that teachers couldn't have a last word against me. I was the one who had that.

"Then don't make sure that you are going to be expelled from this school" he stood up and started to walk to the living room. "It is the only school who wants you, Loki" and with that he disappeared and left me and mother alone in the kitchen.

I sighed, stroking my raven locks and looked at her. Maybe I could make sure that she would talk to father and make him change his mind. "I seriously don't want to go there, Mother. Not to the same school as Thor"

My mother stood up. She understood my pain, like nobody else could understand. I tought that she was going to the living room to talk to father. I wish it was true. She only came to me and put her arms around me and hold me tightly. How I love these moments. "I'm sorry, Loki" he started and I knew what was going to happen. "But, I think your father is right"

I pulled back and looked at her in shock. I knew she was going to say that. But to, actually, hear it from her, makes it somehow even worse! "Mother I-"

"Please Loki" she interrupt me and took my hand in her. "Please, go there. Thor can help you"

I snort and looked around the kitchen, so I didn't have to look in her eyes. "I don't need his help" I mumbled. I looked at her for a second and saw the quilt in her eyes. I quickly look at my knees. She didn't like the idea, that I got force to go somewhere where I don't want to go. I know that. And I know, that she only wants the best for me. But this was not a way to do that. Yes, I know that I could be hard with words and all. But that's me. School can't change that. Thor can't change that. Even she and father couldn't change that. It is who I am. I would never change.

"Then do it for me"

Those words makes me look up at her. I saw no quilt in her eyes. But I saw the begging. She begged me to go. Now I knew that I lost this match. It's not that I got a problem with the school. It's more, the way people are going to see me. Thor's little brother. The little brother of the great quarterback! Believe me, I don't give (sorry for my language) a shit about that! The stares are the thing that I hate! But…

I sighed. "Fine. I go to the school"

A smile came on her face and I saw the relieve in her eyes. She pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Loki"

I nodded and hugged her before I turned and walked out the kitchen. I stopped behind the couch were my father was sitting on, watching the TV. "I change my mind. I agree with your choice, father"

"Good" and with that it was finished. I was going to that school. No way back now.

I walked up the stairs to my room and close the door behind me. Why did I agree with this? Where did I bring myself into? It was the stupidest thing I ever agree with. I mean, it was not like that I change now because this is the only school that wants me. I will be me. I will not change. But I won't be there for long. I don't have a reason to be there.

I let myself fall on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. The reason why I god expelled from those schools was because of the things I said to the teachers there. Things where they have to spend a month, maybe even longer, for before they actually understood what I was saying. And it was not just once that I said something like that. They got sick of it. Sick that I was way smarter in using words then they were.

I sigh. This year will not be any different. Only that Thor is there, who will do anything to make sure I was not getting into any trouble. I frown. Thor will be all over me. Walking to every class with me. Lunch with me. O god.

"Whatever" I mumbled and put my earphones in my ears, ignoring everything. Except my music.

I must have fallen to sleep, because the next thing I know was that someone was trying to wake me up and a voice was calling me.

"It's time to get up, brother" I knew this was going to happen. I knew that Thor was the one that was making sure that I was on time for my first day on school. How wonderful. "Brother"

"Yes, Thor, I am awake!" I growl, pulling my pillow on my head. "Get out of my room. I'm coming"

"You have to hurry, Brother. I'm leaving in thirty minutes" I just let out groan and hear him close the door when he left the room.

I looked up at my digital clock and groaned again, letting my head fall back on my pillow. Just five more minutes. I closed my eyes and, hopefully, wake up on time.

**40 minutes later**

"Loki! Are you awake?" I heard footsteps coming to my room. It must be in my dreams. Nothing to worry. The door opened and someone started to shook me roughly. "Loki, you have to get up!"

I turned on my side and opened my eyes, to see my mother standing next to me. "Five more minutes"

"You are going to be late on school! Now hurry up!"

I sit up slowly, pushing my locks out of my face. "What time is it?" I asked rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Your school begin in fifteen minutes" she pulled the blankets of off me. I shivered. "Hurry up, Loki!"

I yawned. I got enough time to… Wait. I stared blankly at the wall before me. Did mother just said that school was starting in fifteen minutes? School was ten minutes from here and I needed to change my clothes…

"Damn!" I screamed out and jumped out my bed. I pulled off my pajamas, almost ripping them off, and put in the first clothes I found. A black skinny jean and a dark green shirt with a V neck. No time to find something else! Not that I really care about what others think of me.

I run to the bathroom to make sure that my hair was looking good. When I was finished, (with starring at myself. I mean, come on. I look good) I run down the stairs searching for my shoes.

"Well, at least you don't want to be late for school" I hear mother chuckling behind me. I looked back to look at her.

It's not that I have that much of a choice. If father knows I'm too late for school. He will not be pleased.

I turned back to my shoes. "I will not be pleased if everyone is staring at me, when I walk in to the classroom" I stood up and turned. "Not that I will complain. I am looking hot"

Mother rolled her eyes but smiled. "Sure honey" she gave me my bag and started to push me to the door. "If you walk fast, with those pretty legs of yours" I laughed. "you are going to be on time"

"I will do my best mother" she kissed my cheek and I turned around to walk out the house.

**10 minutes later **

I stared at the brown building before me. There we go again. A new building. New people. Old problems. They probably going to stare at me with those weird looks. Like they want to attack me. Or do something else.

I started walking again. Not knowing that a car stopped behind me, to let someone out. And that that someone was walking in my was until we crashed into each other. Great!

"Are you blind or something! Look where you walking, idiot!" the other yelled at me.

Who does he think he is, to talk to me like that! Does he even know who I am! I turned to look at him and my eyes locked with brown one. I didn't know why but when I met those eyes, I could only think how cute he looked. Why would I think that of a guy I just met? Yes, I am gay. But that guy just seems like one of those playboys. And I hate those kind of guys. They are only problems. Believe me I know.

I glared at him and opened my mouth to say something like: 'What you staring at?' or 'Say that again and your dead'. Just to make him not forget about me. I would have say something, if there was not an annoying voice that I know so well.

"Brother!" There it comes.

I glared one more time at the other, before I turned to Thor.

"I tought you wouldn't come anymore!"

"I have no choice" I said and start to walk with him to the building. I glanced back to the other, who seems to be staring at me. Playboys! "Who was that?" I looked up at Thor.

He looked back for a second. "Ooh. That's Tony Stark. You know the son of Howard Stark"

I shrug. "Never heard of him" I actually did hear something about him. But it was more that he was the same as his father. So I did not take the interest in it.

Thor laughed. "He's a nice guy. He always sits with us by lunch. You would like him"

"I doubt that" I answered. How wrong I was if I knew at that moment, what all would happen, on this school, between him and me.

**It's done! Finally! It took me forever to wright this on paper. It's hard to type the way Loki is. But tried and it will be getting better soon.**

**Hope you enjoy it and I will see you in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter: Tony's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**I started to watch Doctor Who! My friends are making me insane with their talking about it and I'm sitting there like: "Where in, all hells name, are you talking about?". Then they started to explain everything and I started to feel more like an idiot, because I still have no idea what they talking about. Like for 5 minutes they try to explain. But then they turn to each other again and I had more question marks around me…. I'm drooling of again… Sorry. **

**So do, some of you, have the same problems as I have? That it's easy to wright the Tony part. But, have more problems with the Loki part. It's making me insane! I wright the Tony part in like one, maybe, two days. For the Loki part I have to take a whole week before it's done! I think it's because Tony is more like smooth talking and all of that. He reminds me a little of myself in how he acted and all. And then we have Loki.. He's like a cold person and always tried to insult someone. Making them hate him and he hates them back. I think because of that, it's not easy for me to wright his part. I'm not a cold person! But with a little help from everywhere it will work out somehow. **

**So enjoy**** the story~~****  
_****  
****Behind the mask****  
****Chapter 3**

**Tony's POV**

"We should go there! The three of us! Definitely!"

"Yea, it's going to be great! They say it's the best laboratory in the whole city!"

"What do you think, Tony?"

"Tony?"

"TONY!"

I snapped out of my daze and looked around me in slight panic. But, I calmed down when I saw that I was just in the classroom and that my friends were sitting next to me. No guy who wanted to kill me.

"Tony?"

"Yea?"

"Did you just hear anything of what we were saying?" Pepper asked and looked at me with a frown. This is going to be a problem. I know Pepper sins we are little. So I know that she doesn't like it, when people are not listening to her while she was talking.

"Of course I did" I said fast and smiled at her. Just make sure she believe me. But, I just know that she didn't.

"What did we say then?" there it was. The proof she did not believe me.

"Stuff" I began and started to make circles on the table with my finger. I only did that when Pepper will be just like this. It makes me nervous. "And things. Sorry I was just thinking about… something" you could better say that I was thinking about someone.

"And what was it then what you were thinking about?" Bruce asked while he was making a note. He looked up at me for a second, before he looked at his note again. "It must be very important, if you weren't listening to us"

Bruce was my best friend. But sometimes, like now, I could really killed him! And I was thinking about Loki fucking Odinson! "Just a new project. Had it all in my head"

"Sure. And this 'project'" Pepper started, while she moved her fingers on the word. How I hate it when she was doing that! "has nothing to do with the new student. Or is it?" she smiled that smile. The smile that she knew that I was going to lie and that she was right.

I couldn't help but to look at her with wide eyes and a little panic. "H-how did you know that!"

"It was obvious, Tony" Bruce answered and pulled his glasses of his nose and rub his eyes. Then he looked at me and I could see the amusing in his eyes. "You were staring at him when he just arrived"

I rubbed my neck nervously. Shit, if those two saw it then Loki must have seen it to. Even if he had his back turned at me. Why was I such an idiot! Everybody knows that Loki Odinson is not someone you can make fun off! Why did I yelled idiot at him? But, I didn't even know how he looked like. Maybe if I tell him that, he won't kill me.

"Did you say something to him?" Pepper asked while she looked at our project and started to change some notes. "He looked really annoyed when he walked to the school"

I sighed and lean my head on my hand. I stared at a pencil and started to play with it. "He was just on the wrong place on the wrong time"

Pepper and Bruce looked up at me again. I could see that they already knew what was going on. I didn't need to tell them. They just know. They know what was all happening between me and my dad. Not the lies, but the real thing.

"What happened?" Bruce asked and push away his notes. I was really happy that Bruce was my best friend. We understand each other's problem, even if those were totally different from each other. Believe me I was happy with Pepper to. But, I could talk better with Bruce sometimes.

I sighed and stroke my hand throw my hair. "The usual thing. He was drunk and was yelling at Jarvis that he would not take me away from him"

"Did he do something?" Pepper asked while she lay her hand on mine and squeezed it gently. "Like. Did he hurt you?"

I first looked at her, before my eyes turned to Bruce. Both were looking with worry in their eyes. There was this one time that my dad was drunk (like usual). But he was also pissed! Like really fucking pissed! I just wanted to asked him something. But he did not saw it as something good. So he grabbed me and slammed me into a wall and started hitting me. That was the first time he ever did that. And the only thing what I could think to do was: to run away. So I run to Bruce. But then he saw my bruises and I had to tell him what happened. And I did. I told him everything. But, of course, he had to tell Pepper. So that's how they know what all happened. I couldn't hide it. Not anymore.

"Tony?"

I broke out of my thoughts and shook my head a little. "He throw his glass at us when we were going. But, I saw it coming!" I said quickly when I saw their shocked expression. "It happened one time before. So, I could get Jarvis and myself out of the house before it hit one of us"

They looked at me silently and I knew that they were trying to think find a way to help me. They always were thinking about that. But they couldn't help me. It was not their problem. It was mine. And I had to do it alone.

I sighed again and force myself to smile. "Just don't worry about it. Just don't think about it. I'm fine"

"But Tony-" Pepper started and hold my hand more tightly.

"I'm fine, Pepper!" I said more roughly then I wanted. I was just annoyed by all of it. Just thinking about all of the bullshit that was happening was making me insane. And if Pepper and Bruce were breaking their heads, to find a way to help me, it makes me feel more guilty.

"So" Bruce said fast. He had to notice that I was beginning to get annoyed about this. "Back to where we were. What did you say to the new one that he looked that annoyed"

I groaned and hit me forehead with my hand. I thought that they were forgetting about it. Just thinking about it made me feel stupid! Like I was the idiot! And I was. "We bumped into each other when we were walking to school. So I just started yelling at him and called him an idiot"

Bruce let his pencil fall out of his hands and Pepper looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth open like a 'o'. I just know I did something really stupid!

"You called, Loki Odinson, an idiot?!" Bruce yelled out surprised. "Are you crazy!"

Other students in the room looked at us when they heard the name of the new guy. They all had a shocked expression on their faces, like they saw a ghost or something. Seems like I was the only one that didn't know that he was coming. I knew that there was a new guy coming. And I knew what his name was. But I just did not know how he looked like!

"I didn't know that that was Loki!" I shot back and throw my hands in the air. "I know when someone like him is here on this school! But I only heard things about him! I never saw him"

"You have heard of him!" Pepper said still in shock. "You should know about him"

"I just told you" I started frustrate and pince the bridge of my nose. "That I heard about him. But I didn't know how he looked like!"

"You know it now" Bruce said and picked up his pencil. Looked like he was over his shock. "And he knows you" he chuckled and shook his head a little. "It's going to be a long year for you, Tony"

"Yea, that helps Bruce. Thanks"

**Lunch break~**

"You called him an idiot!" Clint yelled. He hold his sides while he laughed out loud. "Y-you called Loki fucking Odinson an idiot! Man, you are a dead man!"

I glared at him annoyed and took a bite from my burger. The whole school knows about the fiasco that happened between me and Loki. Some people are even making their own story. Like that we are going to fight each other! Come on! We just bumped into each other! It's not like that we have started yelling at each other… Well I did actually. But that's not the freaking point! The point is that: that guy could fucking kill me if he wants to!

"Clint, stop laughing. It's not funny" Natasha said while she was, actually, holding her own laugh. I fucking saw it with my own eyes!

"It is somehow" Bruce said with a smile and took a sip from his drink. Yea, what a great friend.

"Thanks Bruce. Again!" I let my head fall on my arms and sighed deeply. This day was the worst day of my life. First my dad. Then Jarvis. And now Loki and my friends. God, could this day become worse?

"My friends!" the voice of our great quarterback went to the lunch room. We all turned and saw Thor walking to our table. A big smile (bigger than normally and believe me those were big) was on his face and something like proud was also there. "I want to introduce you all to my brother"

The day was getting worse! I saw him walking to us and I couldn't help that my face was growing hot. Why was I feeling this? I didn't know the guy! And I'm not into guys! I'm not gay! I tuned my back to him when our eyes locked. Okay maybe I was falling for him. That was even a bigger reason for me to get away from here! I couldn't just sit here and act all nicely, while he could just do anything anytime! I needed to go.

"Everyone, this is my brother Loki" the others smiled at him, while I still had my back at him. I shared a glance with Steve, who had be silently sitting the whole time, and he smiled. I just shook my head. "Loki, these are my friends. Bruce Banner. Natasha Romanoff. Clint Barton. Steve Rogers. Pepper Pots and Tony Stark. But you already met him"

"Yes I did" Loki answered and I could hear the smirk in his voice. Talking about his voice, it make me all shiver. I wanted to hear that voice all day long. It was so… God how would he sound like if we.. STOP! Stop there! What was I thinking!

"It's nice to meet you, Loki" Steve said while smiling. "Sit down"

And they did. Too bad for me that Loki had to sit fucking next me. I really needed to get out of here. Before my big mouth was going to say something really stupid. I just wanted to tell the others that I had to go. Do some things for school. But then Clint opened his big mouth.

"Did you really killed that guy, who almost stole your bag?" he looked at Loki like he was some kind of hero. I did not like the way he looked at him.

We all hold in our breaths while looking at Loki. Waiting for an answer. I saw Natasha punching Clint and whisper something to him. That's what he deserved! I looked at Thor and saw that he was not amused by the question. I understand that. Many people say stuff about my dad. First I got angry at them. But then, I started to ignore it.

Slowly, I let my eyes fall on Loki. I expected any kind of emotion. I even thought that he would jump over the table to attack Clint. But what I saw surprised me. He was looking slide amused about it. There was a sparkling in his eyes. Like that he knew something that we didn't. Well actually that was true. But he even make me more confused when he started to laugh. I turned to the others and they were just as confused as I was.

"Did I say something funny?" Clint asked me and I just shrugged. Not knowing what to say.

"Brother" Thor said. In the way Thor was looking at Loki, something told me that something did happen. And I was dispersed to know everything about it.

"Come on, Thor" Loki said while tried to catch his breath again. "It's hilarious that they even here believe those rumors"

"It's not funny at all, brother"

"It is"

"So" Pepper began, making us all turn to her. "You did not do anything or was it really just a rumor?"

"Oh, I can tell you, miss Pots, that it was not just a rumor" Loki answered and smiled at her. God, how much I wanted that he smiled at me like that. Wait. I just really thought that? I was feeling jealous? NO! "I did make sure that he will never forget me"

I just knew that the others wanted to know what he actually did. So was I. I wanted to know everything about him! So I just did the one thing I could do. Asking. "And what did you do?"

He turned to me and his smile was turned into a devilish smirk. God how sexy he looked in that way. Stop thinking about that Tony! "You will see that soon, Stark" he cracked his knuckles and came closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I had to make sure, I was not closing the distends. "I still had to punish you for insulting me like that!"

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think anymore. He was so close. Those beautiful eyes froze me on my seat. I could only stare at them. He just threat me. But, I didn't feel any fear. No, I was even more interested in him now. Yes, people did say that he was dangerous and that he had a big mouth. But that makes him just interesting. I wanted to know how he could be like that. And somehow, he did looked the same as me. But, then in other ways.

"I can't wait for it then" did I just said that out loud? Was I not thinking that? Did I really just said that out loud! I was flirting with a guy! I was flirting with Loki! I was flirting with a GUY! This was all going wrong.

I saw the confused look on Loki's face and turned back to the others, to see them with the same confused look. Okay, that's it! I'm out of here. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up fast, so my chair fell on the floor, grabbed my bag and started to walk away.

"Tony-" Steve started, like he was the first one who was getting out of his daze.

"I have to do something" I said fast and started to walk to the exit. I ignored the others who were calling me. I needed to get out of here! I could feel their eyes burning in my back. I stopped for a second to look back and the only eyes I met were those of Loki. I turned back and run out the lunch room.

I just run. I didn't care where I was going! I just needed to get out of here. I just wanted to be somewhere alone. No friends. No dad. No Jarvis. Just me!

I run out the school and go the park that was next to it. I let myself fall on one of the benches and put my head in my hands. What in fucks name was I doing? Why was I so confused? Why did I felt this way when I saw Loki? Could it be possible that I was starting to… like him? I shook my head. I was not gay. I liked woman. Well, I never did 'something' with one. But… Or was I swaying in both ways? Did I like woman and man? So does that mean I was really liking Loki? I was really falling for him? No! He hates me! He didn't say anything like that to me. But I just know. The way he looked and all. Why was I liking a guy who actually hate me!

I groaned and pince the bridge of my nose. "This is really going to be a fucked up year"

**Happy me for finishing this chapter! I can't wait to wright all the fluffy part between them. But I have to build up their relation. So I have a lot to do!**

**I've god some great ideas for the story that I want to wright so badly! But it's all coming later in the chapters so I have to tell myself like: "Go wright the chapters! You will be soon by the part that you want to wright so badly!"**

**Next chapter: Loki's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**School is killing me! Thanks to school I couldn't finish this chapter sooner! I will try to make Tony's chapter faster. So I hope it's done next week… I hope.**

**It could be possible that further in this story there will be double chapters of Tony's POV or Loki's POV. But I first need to see when it will come. Because I've got a lot of ideas for this story and I can't wait to actually wright it all down! I just need to wright faster!**

**Enjoy the story~  
**

* * *

**Behind the mask****  
****Chapter 4**

**Loki's POV**

"So, mister Odinson. Seems like that we have to deal with you"

I stared at the man with a blank expression. I really was not interested in what he was saying. It was the same thing I hear every time. But I was interested in the way how he was dressed. A eye patch. A long, black leather coat. How intimidated.

"Are you listening to anything what I was saying?"

"I actually did, mister Fury" I answered with one of my smirks. This man was easy to play with. It will not be hard to make him pissed. "Even if I didn't let it show it, that I was listening. I was paying attention"

He snorted and leaned forward to me, over his desk. This was a waste of time again. "Listen carefully to what I am going to say now: I will not hesitated to kick you out of this school, mister Odinson" the way how he said my name, was really making me angry. It was almost sounding that he was mocking me. And nobody did that to me. "I don't want to have to deal, with the same things you did on those other schools!"

I grinned when I thought back about the chaos that I made on those schools. It was really fascinated to see, how fast everybody was when I put on the fire alarm and yelled that there was a fire. Yes, my father was pissed when he heard it from the teachers. But, I would never forget those faces everybody was making then.

"I swear" Fury broke my thoughts. One wrong move, even if it is a tiny one, I kick you out of this school. Did you understand that?"

I glared at him. How dare he to threat me like that! I will show him that even a 'tiny move', will make this school turned upside down. I will show him, how much chaos I can make. If this was not something that mother wanted for me. I just need to calm down. I just need to ignore everyone who was trying to play a game with me. But this guy, was already starting it.

My thoughts went back to the accident, with that boy, by the gate. Tony Stark. Why was I even thinking about him now? I hate that guy. Just by looking at him makes me know that. He will still pay for insulting me like that. Even if Fury is saying all those things to me. But what was really annoying me was that: there was something really interesting about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it what was interesting about him. But whatever it was, it was really annoying me!

"I said" Fury broke my thoughts again. Ow, that guy was here to. I forgot about him. Yeah, he is really intimidated. "Did you understand that?"

I let out my innocent smile and nodded. "Yes, mister Fury. I understand"

He snorted and leaned back in his chair. "Good. Now get the hell out of my office"

I glared at him while I stood up and turned back to the door. I had to say something before I leave this room. I will be the one who has the last word. So, I looked back and my smirk went back on my face. "With pleasure"

I saw the rage in his eyes and his mouth opened to say something. But, I would not let him. I just turned back and get out of the office. I could him yell something. But I didn't care. I did not even listen. I just closed the door and let him be. He will be seeing me more than just this time. Even if the change is big that I would kick out the school. Not a bad idea if I think about it.

I walked to the woman that was sitting behind her desk. She still had the same annoyed expression on her face that she had when I walked in. Or maybe it's just her face. Probably the last one. I walked to her and smiled. "I'm done with my talk with mister Fury, miss"

She looked up from the computer and looked at me while she pulled up an eyebrow. "Good" she opened a drawer and pushed a paper in my hand. How rude! "This is your schedule. Make sure you don't come too late, or that they kick you out of the class. Because that's more work for me"

I will make sure that you have tons of work, I thought annoyed while I put the paper in my pocket. "I will make sure that it would not happen, miss" She nodded and went back to her computer.

I snorted and walked out of the room. What was wrong with all these people here. They are even worse than those from my other schools. But, that makes it even more fun to make some chaos here. I should be, a little bit, in the background this week. Just to look around and know which people I could use to make some chaos. Imbeciles.

I looked around the hallway and noticed that nobody was there. Everybody was in class. I should go to my class to. Just to make people know I'm here. Like a good student… Screw that! I will go tomorrow to those classes. I went to school. Had a really interesting talk with mister Fury. So I am doing good. No teacher know I'm here now.

I started to walk to the exit. I will not go sit somewhere in this building all by myself, looking like an idiot that has no friends. But, before I could even make a step, a strong arm went around my shoulders and I could think of only one person who was brave enough to do that.

"I really thought that I wouldn't see you again today, Thor. Not until we got home" I said annoyed and pinced his arm so he let me go. "Do you not have to be in class or something?"

"I could ask you the same thing, brother" he said with that big smile of his. I rolled my eyes. Idiot. "And I just wanted to see if you were okay"

"I don't need you to babysit me, Thor" I spitted and glares at him. How was this going to be any better for me? I already think it's annoying that I see him every day at home. Now I will see him at home and school. God did not have any mercy for me now. "I can take care of myself" I started to walk and, of course, Thor fallowed me. Great.

"I know that, brother" he started and I just knew that this was going to be a long day, if I did not shake him of off me. "But I just wanted to make sure that-"

"I was not doing anything bad? Like making a chaos" I finished him and let out a devilish chuckle. "I just had an interesting conversation with mister Fury, and he made it very clear that he will kick me out of the school if I do something wrong"

"Brotehr, I know you" Thor said with worry in his voice. He grabbed my shoulder to stop me and I could not happen to roll my eyes and let out a sigh. "No matter who is telling you not to do something. You will not listen"

"That's who I am, Thor" I snapped back and shrugged his hand from my shoulder. "And I'm not going change because some people are not pleased with who I am!"

Thor sighed and went with his hand through his long blond hair. I felt a little guilty that I snapped at him. He is not the one who is saying that I have to change. But, it just annoys me so badly that he is always there to try to help me. I don't need a babysitter!

"At least, come sit with me and my friends with lunch" he looked at me with those puppy eyes he always used when I was angry at him. Why does he always look like that!

"Thor, I-"

"Please, Brother" he interrupt me. Another thing that I hate. Getting interrupt. "Only at lunch. That's just 30 minutes. The rest of the day, I leave you alone. You have my word on that"

That will never happen. I know him. Just like he know me. And we both know, that he will never leave me alone for a whole day. So the answer was clear as water. No. but, something popped back in my mind. Thor said something about that: Stark was sitting with him at lunch. Maybe I should just go and sit with them. I still had to make sure that he will freak out because he yelled at me like that. It will be interesting to just see the reaction of him. And the other friends of Thor.

I smiled. "You know what, Thor. I feel honored to meet your friends and sit with them"

"Really?" Thor yelled out and had that idiot smile on his face again. I will going to reject this decision later.

"Yes, I don't see a reason why not" how many reasons I see why I should not agree with this.

Thor, wrapped his arm around my shoulder again and started to lead me to the other direction of where I was going. "You will like them! They all nice and really kindly"

"Sure, Thor"

I will so reject this.

**Lunch break~**

"Could you, please, stop talking about your friends?!" I looked at Thor annoyed while was leading me to the lunchroom. Sins I agreed with him to go have lunch with him and his friends, he will not stop talking about them. It was making me insane.

"But you will really like them"

"Yes, Thor. You told me that from the beginning" an arm was around my shoulder again and I had to force myself not to push it away and to put my hand against my ears when Thor started to laugh out loud. How loud can a person be!

"They will like you to, brother" he let me go and opened a door and walked into the room. I fallowed him "My friends!" way to loud for his own good.

The room was full of loud students and I already decided that I was not going to be here anymore. I looked around and saw Thor standing by a table with a few people around it. I started to walk to them, when my eyes fell on Stark. This was going to be interesting.

"I want to introduce you to my brother" I stood next to him and smiled a little. Pretend to be nice.

I looked at Stark and when our eyes locked, he turned his back to me. Well was that not something interesting. Stark was already trying to avoiding me. It will be going to be real fun. But, what was that little thing ling feeling I felt when our eyes locked? Just ignored it.

"Everyone this is my brother, Loki" the other person smiled at me, while Stark still had his back to me. Somehow it did annoy me more, then when he was staring at me. I'm already hanging out with Thor to long. I was starting to think weird things. "Brother, these are my friends. Bruce Banner. Natasha Romanoff . Clint Barton. Steve Rogers. Pepper Pots and Tony Stark. But you already met him"

"Yes I did" I answered with a smirk. I looked at him again. But U still couldn't see any reaction. I shrugged. I will get the reaction that I wanted.

"It's nice to meet you, Loki" a blond one said, Steve if I could reminded it good, and smiled at me. "Sit down"

Thor sit down first, so the only free seat was next to Stark. How lucky I was. I had to hide my smirk when I saw him flinch when I sat next to him. I love it when people are uncomfortable around me. It made me feel the way people said I was. Wonderful. I saw that he wanted to say something. But someone else was faster. Clint if I was correctly.

"Did you really killed that guy, who almost stole your bag?" he looked at me with an expression that made me wanted to punch his face.

I looked around and saw the shocking expression on everyone's face. I was really amused that they were this shocked about that little question. They must have heard the rumors about me. Not that I'm surprised because of that. It's good that they heard about me like that. But, I know that Thor did not like the question. I did not even like it when people were just asking about it, or wanted to talk to me about it. But I don't care. I think it's actually really good. I felt that Stark was staring at me. But this time it just ignored him. I looked around one time and couldn't help it to started laughing. I even started to laugh harder when I saw their confused faces. This was hilarious.

"Did I say something funny?" Clint asked around. If I had my camera with me, I would have made a picture of them!

"Brother" I heard Thor saying with a little of a warning in his voice. There he goes again.

"Come on, Thor" I said and tried to calm down. "It's hilarious that they even here believe those rumors"

"It's not funny at all, brother"

"It is"

"So" a female voice said. I turned around and looked at the girl who was sitting next to Stark. Pepper. "You did not do anything. Or was it just a rumor that you did anything"

There are the questions were I was waiting for. I love it to be in the spotlight. "Oh, I can tell you, miss Pots, that it was not just a rumor" I told her with a smile. I thought back about that guy who really tried to steal my bag from me. He must still had a problem to eat normally. "I did make sure, that he will never forget me"

"And what did you do?" Stark asked. So he was interested in the things that I do. But, just telling him was no fun. We just going to play a little.

I turned to him and turned my lovely smile into a devilish smirk. How I loved it to see those brown eyes go wide in shock. But, what annoyed was that I couldn't see any fear in his eyes. I had to change that! "You will see that soon, Stark" I cracked my knuckles and leaned closer to him. Why did he not leaned back? "I still had to punish you for insulting me like that!" that has to me make him scared. I will see that fear what I wanted to see so badly. But it never came.

In his eyes was nothing that looked like fear. It was more like he was interesting in me. Or that he was even playing with me. He is the first person who did not run away like a scared puppy when I threat him like that. It was interesting. But I still didn't like it!

"I can't wait for it then" I looked at him in shock. Was he really just playing with me? What was he trying to do? I saw the shock in his eyes before he turned to his friends. Seems like he said something that he was not supposed to say. I got something else to threat him now.

Without a word, Stark stood up and grabbed his bag ready to leave. Was he scared? No he was not. He was embarrassed.

"Tony-" Steve started first.

"I have to do something" Stark answered and started to walk away. Liar. I was a first class liar. I can see when someone was lying and Stark just did that. And he was not good as a liar.

I looked back and locked ayes with him. For a second I could see sadness and the fear in his eyes. But they were not mend to be for me. There was more going on. It was not just me and that accident we had. There was more reasons why he was like this. And for some reason, I wanted to know what that reason was. We looked at each other for a quick second, before he turned and disappeared into the hallway.

I turned back in my seat, and saw the confused looks on everybody's face. Except for Pepper and Bruce. They looked more worried than confused or shocked. They had to know more about Stark and what was going on with him. I should have a word with them later.

"Brother, it was not nice to say all of that" Thor said while crossed his arms and looked at me with an angry look. There it comes. The talking. The talking that I get every time when I did something bad.

"Thor please" I said while I rolled my eyes. "I don't need to hear one of your speeches now" I stood up and grabbed my bag. "It was nice to meet you all. We will see each other in the lessons probably" with that, I turned and started to walk away.

"Brother! Wait!"

"I see you at home, Thor" I opened the doors and walked into the hallway and walked to get out of the building.

I walked outside and looked around. Well, the school was in a nice place, somehow. I walked further and saw someone sitting in the park next to the school. Stark. How he sat there with his head in his hands, it made me feel that I wanted to know everything about him. But, I'm not that kind of person who let show some interest in someone else. I turned him my back and started to walk to my home. I just let be and see where it all goes.

* * *

**Loki, why are you so difficult to wright! I'm not really happy with this chapter. I wright this chapter over and over again. I couldn't make it any better than this. I'm getting this feeling that the chapters of Tony are better than those of Loki. I think it's because I'm in the same situation as Tony (in this Fan Fic). So I think that's why it's easy for me to wright his chapters.**

**But anyway. I hope you still like this. Even if this chapter somehow sucked. But, now that it finally is going to started with the two of them, it's going to be more easy for me to wright Loki's chapter.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter: Tony's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've got nothing to say right now…**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

**Behind the mask****  
****Chapter 5**

**Tony's POV**

"Hey Brucy" I said with a smile when he accepted the invitation for a video chat on skype.

"Hey Tony" he said while he looked up from a book and put it somewhere else.

"So did something interesting happened when I was gone?"

I didn't went back for classes. I didn't want to see anyone of my friends. Especially not Loki. I didn't have a fucking idea what his reaction was after I said that. He probably went mad and told everyone that he would kill me now. So I just let it be. I didn't call anyone. Until now. Jarvis was pissed when I got home. I skipped a few classes so I'm actually not allowed to skip more classes. But evenly he just let it rest. I think he was glad that I was home. He was alone because my dad was at work.

"No really" Bruce answered. Loki didn't do anything? "Not after what you said" he grinned and I glared at him. He just loved it that I was in this kind of situation. "Why did you even said that?"

I groaned and scratch the back of my neck. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Of course not. But it was looking that you were flirting with him"

"It just slipped out! And I was not flirting with him!" or was I? No.

"Sure not"

"Bruce!"

"Tony!"

I took a deep breath and lay my head on my desk. A headache was coming back. How much I just wanted to sink into the ground and never come back. This was all too much.

"It's not like the end of the world" Bruce said and, without looking at him, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm the one who has Loki fucking Odinson after him" I said and looked up. Should I just asked what Loki did? "Did he say anything when I left?"

"No. Not really. He just left fast after you left" he answered and took a sip from his drink. It has to be tea. It could not be anything else. It was like the only thing he would drink. "Why? Did you want him to started yelling at you. Or did you want that he came after you?"

"I was just curious!" I answered and picked up my pen and started to play with it. "That's all"

"Why did you even run away like that?" he asked and that smile was back on his face again. If he was now standing in my room, I would fucking slammed that smile from his face! "It was not that bad. We were just shocked that you said that. Or were you so embarrassed that you run away" he started to laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it, Bruce!" I yelled out angry.

I didn't mean to yell at him. Or to get angry. But was making me insane with his questions and all. I just didn't had an answer for all his questions. I didn't know why I said that to Loki. I didn't know why I ran away. I didn't even know what I was really feeling for him. Wait. Did I just admit that I had feelings for Loki? No! I didn't have any feelings for him! I like girls. Not guys.

"Chill out, Tony! I was just asking" Bruce said and I saw that he was just as angry as I was. "If you are going to be like this, I'm going"

I sighed. "Sorry. I just don't know why I said that to Loki and why I ran away. I'm just as confused as you all are"

"Could it be possible that you are starting to have feelings for Loki?" I saw that he was bringing it carefully so I would not started to yelling again.

I looked at him in shock. "No! Today is the first time I ever saw him! How could I have feelings for him? I don't know him!"

"It is possible, Tony" he said and shrugged .

"I'm not into guys, Bruce!" or is it something that I'm telling myself? No! I'm not gay!

"Okay" he said and puts his hands up in defends. "We should probably go working on our project"

"Not that we won't make it in time" I said with a smile. I was happy that he change the subject. He could see that I was struggling with all this. "But we probably should work on It"

**20 minutes later~**

I looked back at my door when I heard a sound that sounded like glass broke on the ground. I looked back at Bruce and he was looking just as confused.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I have no fucking idea" I answered and closed my book were we were working with. "But I should check out what is going on"

"Sure. I see you tomorrow" Bruce said and he waved.

"Later, Brucy"

I stopped out video chat an went offline. I stood up from my chair and walked to the door. What was going on downstairs? When I wanted to open the door, I heard loud voices yelling at each other. The only one who would be in the house were my dad and Jarvis. I sighed. They were having a fight again. But that sound of breaking glass from earlier, didn't make me have a better feeling about it. When I heard another crashing sound, I pulled open my door and stormed down the stairs. It was getting worse! The shouting when lauder when I was running down the stairs. And when I was in the living room, my heart sank.

"You will never be a good father like I am" my dad yelled at Jarvis. He had a glass in his hand and I was surprised that he did not already throw it at Jarvis head.

Both of them were looking really pissed. I never saw them like this before. My dad could get really angry. But now, you could see the rage in his eyes! Jarvis was looking the same and that was shocking me even more. Because Jarvis was, normally, calm and now he was freaking out!

Jarvis snorted. "That's right, Howard. I will never be a father like you. Because I am a better father than you are"

My dad threw his glass at Jarvis head and, for a second, I really thought he was going to hit him. But Jarvis just dodged it. "How dare you to speak to me like that!"

"The truth is hard, brother and you can't still handle it. Just like when we were young!"

I didn't know what this was all about. But I had to stop this before this was going out of hand. Because my dad couldn't handle himself anymore. In full rage he stormed to Jarvis, his arm lifted and his hand in a fist. I know what was going to happen and it as to stop now!

I run to them and pushed Jarvis aside, so my dad couldn't hit him anymore. "Dad! Stop-" I let out a yelp of pain when his fist hit my eye. I fell to the ground and hold my injured eye when I fell something dripping out my nose. I let my hand go down to my nose and wipe the blood away. I stared at my red finger in shock while more blood was coming out of my nose.

"Tony!" Jarvis kneeled next to me and shoved my hand away. He pinched my nose close so the blood wouldn't come out more. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I looked up and locked eyes with my dad. He never hit me. Never! Not even Jarvis when they were having a big fight with each other! I was shocked.

He stared back at me and the rage was still in his eyes. It scared and I was never scared. That scared me the most. "How many times have I told you to: not come between us when we having a fight!" his voice was cold. I shivered from it and Jarvis put a protective arm around me. "Pathetic" he turned around and stormed away to his room. When the door slammed shut, I flinched and Jarvis hold me tightly against him.

"Are you okay?" Jarvis asked me again and I nodded weakly. I was not okay. He let go of my nose slowly and when he saw that my nose wasn't bleeding anymore, he take a hold on my chin and, gently, moved my head so he could see me eye better. He gasped and I know it was bad. "It's already starting to swell. Go to your room, I'll get some ice for your eye"

I nodded again and he helped me up on my feet. He leaded me to stairs and when I started to walk up, he left to the kitchen. I stopped when I hear something fell on the floor and a sob fallowed it. I bit on my bottom lip and went up to my room. When I was there, I let myself fall on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I never felt like this before. I felt lonely. Scared. Sad. Angry. All those emotions at the same time. Was that possible? I had the idea that I was going to explode!

I still couldn't believe that my dad hit me. No matter how angry he was, he never hit me before. Or Jarvis. And now he just did it and he was not even sorry for it.

I rubbed a tear away that was sliding down my temple. It's a long time ago that a tear slipped from my eyes. I just hold It in normally, to let everybody show that I was okay. No matter what happened. I didn't want to have any pity from anyone. Even not from Jarvis. That's why I just acted strong around everyone around me. But lately, it was getting hard to just acted like nothing happened.

The door of my room opened and Jarvis came in with a bag of ice. When I sat up my stomach made a painful twist when I saw that his eyes were red and puffy from the crying that he just did. But, he just smiled and sat next to me like nothing happened. He wanted to make me feel better. But it didn't work. Not this time.

"You should lay down on your back" he told me and hold up the bag. "It better stay on your eye that way"

I lay down on my back and hissed when the cold bag came in contact with my eye. I grabbed the bag and pushed it against my eye gently. I looked at Jarvis. "What were you fighting about this time?"

He sighed and lay next to me. "The same old thing were are always fighting about"

"Of course" I said with a sigh.

"He was right on one thing, Tony" I looked at him surprised. "You should not come in between us, when we have a fight"

"He wanted to punch you!" I yelled out and winched at the pain.

"Yeah, but instead in punched you" he scooped me in his arms and hold me close. It was a long time ago that we were laying like this. He did this when I was younger. When I had a nightmare or something. He shoved my hand away so he could hold the bag on my eye. "And I don't want you to be hurt"

"You've been hurt in more ways than I am" I spitted back and looked at him. "And you are a great father"

He smiled and I saw more tears in his eyes. I didn't want that he would start crying again. But I just wanted that he know that: my dad wasn't right. Jarvis is a good father, no matter what happened! "Thank you"

I moved closer to him. But kept my head straight so the wag wouldn't fall. How could this day been so fucked up! Everything went wrong. First my dad who was saying things again that hurt Jarvis. Then all this mess with Loki and my big mouth. And now my dad punched me in the fucking face. How wonderful.

But what really was annoying me was the feeling I get from just thinking about Loki. It made me feel weird. But then in a good way. Like in a way when I flirt with girls and they, actually, flirt back. That kind of way. Was Bruce right? Am I starting to like Loki? Even if I just met him? Was I really going to like guys?

"Is something wrong, Tony?" Jarvis broke my thoughts.

I looked up at him and smiled a little. "I'm just tired"

"Then go to sleep" he said and started to get up. "We will see how bad it will be tomorrow" he grabbed the bag and put it on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Okay" I agreed and picked up my phone, that was laying on the other side of the bed. I saw that Bruce had sent me a message. I opened it but put my phone on my bed. I will read it later when Jarvis was out of my room.

"I see you tomorrow" Jarvis said and he walked out of my room.

I looked up to say something. But he was already gone. I sighed and leaned against the headboard. I went with my hand through my hair. This was all going wrong. If my dad will be like this all the time. The worst thing would be going to happen. To me. Or Jarvis. Or my dad self.

I picked my phone again and started to read the message from Bruce.

Bruce 21:48: _You figured out already what that crash was? Was it Loki who wanted to visit you? : )_

I know it was just a joke. And if all of this stuff didn't happened with my dad. I would have laugh somehow and send something back. But now, I didn't want to send anything back. I didn't feel to laugh about it. I just throw my phone to the other side of the room and lay down on my side and started at the wall before me. I didn't put out the light, because I know that I couldn't sleep right now. I will get some nightmares or weird dreams. So sleep was not an option. So I sit up and walked to my desk, were I let myself fall in the chair. I opened the drawer and took out my little sketchbook. Just think of something else. Focus on something else, Tony! I will be tired tomorrow. But I just needed this. I needed to focus on something else. Something good. Something that made me happy.

**Next morning~**

My eyes shot open when I heard someone calling my name. I sat up and noticed that I was still sitting on my chair. So I fell asleep at a point when I was still drawing. O well. It's not like this was the first time it happened. I yawned, scratched my head and stood up to walk to the bathroom. I put on the light and when I walked past the mirror I glanced at myself. Like always. But this time, I stopped and stared at myself with shock.

"Fucking god" I said while I touched my injured eye lightly. "O my god!"

My eye was swelled, almost closed, and it was blue and purple. I could never hide this for everyone. They would all see this and will started to ask questions about it. I couldn't go to school like this! No fucking way!

"Tony?" I heard a knock on my door before it opened. "Are you awake?" I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. His eyes grow wide and his mouth fell open in shock it was bad. Really really bad. He walked to me and hold my face gently. "O god"

"I can't go to school like this, Jarvis" I started and grabbed his shirt in desperate. I didn't know what to do anymore. "They will ask questions! I can't tell them that dad did this!"

"Calm down, Tony" Jarvis said and pulled me in a hug. "I know that you don't want to go to school. But you need to go" he placed his hands on my shoulders and backed me up a little so he could look at me. "You already skipped school to many times"

"But, Jarvis-"

"I'm sorry Tony"

I sighed and went with my hand through my hair. "Fine. But what do I have to tell everyone?" I'm not going to tell them the truth. Bruce and Pepper will know the truth if they only looking at me. But the others had no idea. But I know that they will never believe me If I just tell them that I fell or something. They were not stupid! But the worst part was: Loki would never believe me and ask me questions.

"Tell them that we were sparring" Jarvis said and crossed his arms. "And that I punched you accidently"

"You know I'm a bad liar" I groaned and sit down on my bed. "They will never believe me"

"Try it" he said and sat next to me. "There is no other way. If you would tell the truth to everyone the police will know and they would try to get you away from here"

"Fine!" I yelled out annoyed. "I try to lie"

Jarvis put his hand on my knee. "I know it's hard for you, Tony. But this is the only way"

"I know" I sighed. "I just wanted that there was another way"

"I know Tony" he stood up and started to walk out of my room. "I feel the same"

"I know"

**School time~**

I walked through the hallways, with the cap of my jacket hiding my face. Until now, nobody did ask anything. They stared at me confused. But didn't say a thing. And that was good. Really good.

It was lunch time, so everybody has to be in the lunchroom. I could made Jarvis admit with the idea that I only skipped the morning. Maybe my eye would look better in some way. But it didn't get any better . I also tried to figure out something else to tell everybody. But I couldn't think of something better then Jarvis said. So I would just stuck at that story.

I stopped for the doors of the lunchroom and took a deep breath. Here we go. I opened them and walked into the large room. I looked around and saw them sitting on our usually table. And, because my life is already shit, Loki was sitting on the same table. Well why not just do it. I walked to them. They were talking about something and it seems like that everybody was interesting in it. Even Loki. But when Clint saw me he stopped talking and smiled a little. But his smile went away when I came closer.

"Hey Tony- What the fuck happened to your eye!" he jelled out and I wanted to punch him so badly.

"Nothing" I said and force a smile. "Nothing really happened"

Everybody, including Loki, was looking at me and I could see that they were not buying anything of what I was saying. Great.

"That's nothing?" Natasha asked while pulling up a brow. "Have you looked at yourself"

"I did yes" I answered and tried to hold my balance when Pepper push the cap from my head. She and the others gasped at what they saw. "And it's not that bad"

"Tony, that is bad" Steve said in his calm tone.

"It's not"

"What happened, my friend?" Thor asked. There it was, the question that I wished for not to be asked. Hopefully I could lie for once.

"Jarvis and I were sparring" I tried to hold eye contact with them. But I failed totally at that. "And then he punched me. That's all. It was an accident"

Nobody said anything when I was done. They must be figuring out themselves if I was telling the truth. But when I looked at Pepper and Bruce, I knew that they already knew that all I said was a lie. And when I met Loki's eyes, I knew that he was not buying anything of my shit. And that was making me nervous. Because Loki just saw me one day. If he already knew that I was l lying, the others will come up to that soon enough. I started to sweat and to shake a little. A pressure was pressing on my chest. I could hardly breathe. This was too much. This whole situation was way too much. I needed to get out of here!

"Tony? Are you okay?" Pepper asked and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I-I'm fine" I answered but my voice was shaking. This was going bad. I could that everything started to spin. "I-I just need to-" I cut myself off and started to walk to the exit.

"Tony!" Bruce yelled after me. But I ignored him and opened the doors.

What was going on with me? Why did I feel like this? Did I had a panic attack? I never had one of that ever before! I walked to the toilets opened the door. Man it was hot! I walked to the sink and turn open the water. I splashed some water in my face. But it didn't help.

"Breath" I told myself and tried to catch my breath again. I grabbed the sink tightly so I wouldn't lose my balance. I started to sweat more and it was getting harder to breath. "Fuck!" I closed my eyes and started to breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. Maybe it helped when I stay like this for a couple of minutes. Well I hoped it would work.

After what seems like forever, I could finally breath normally. Not like I'm just to. But better than before.

"Are you know going to tell me what really happened?" a voice said behind me and it was that voice.

I opened my and turned around to face Loki. He was leaning against the wall, for the door so I couldn't get away. This was getting worse. I felt like a mouse who was trapped by a cat.

"I-I just told you what happened" I mumbled and looked to the ground.

"Stark, I'm a first class liar. I know when someone is lying" he walked to me and crossed his arms. "And you are a bad liar"

I looked up at him in shock and panic came up at me again. No not now! Not with Loki now here! I started to sweat again and the pressure on my chest came back. I gasped for air. But it didn't work. I grabbed the sink again when I fell myself starting to fall. Crap! Tony get yourself together! He's not going to find out about anything. Not now. Or ever!

"Stark? Are you okay?" Loki asked but I couldn't answer. I could only gasped for air and looked at him in shock.

I started to panic more when I couldn't breathe normally anymore. I needed to breath! I needed to breath! Now! But It didn't work. My look turned from shock into panic. "I-I can't b-breath"

Something changed about him when I said those words. I didn't know what and now I didn't really care about that. I just wanted to breath!

"Calm down" Loki said. I felt his hands cupping my cheeks and move my head so I was looking at him. In normal situations I would just stand there in shock and ask myself: 'what in fucks name was he doing?'. But now I grabbed his arms so I could feel that someone was with me. I didn't want to be alone now. "Breath slowly. You are going to faint if you stay like this"

I know that he was right. But it didn't help anything! I was starting to freak out even more. I looked at Loki and stared into those beautiful green eyes. They we so beautiful. He was beautiful! I closed my eyes and started to focus on my breathing again. I was not alone. Loki was now with me. Even if he hates me, this was better than being alone.

"That's it" Loki said when my breathing starting to get normal again. I could hear the relieve in his voice. Then his thump started to stroke my cheek and normally I would really freak out about it. But now, it made me feel calmer. I liked it. I wanted him to do this every day. So does this means that I really like Loki? "You are going to be okay"

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked up at him and felt a blush coming up my face. But I forced myself to look at him and smiled a little. "Thank you"

"You okay?" I nodded. "Good. Then explain me what really happened to your eye"

No! I opened my mouth to tell him the same story I told him a couple of minutes ago. But then I realized how close were standing to each other and that he still had his hands on my cheeks and that I was clenching his arms. And, to make it even worse, I was blushing!

"Stark?"

I let go of his arm and took some steps back. "Nothing happened" I walked past him before he could say anything. "Thank you again" and with that I left the toilets.

I walked directly to my locker and opened it. I leaned into it, searching for my books. What in fucks name am I going to do about this. There were to situations going on now. One: everyone is going to make sure that I will tell them the truth. Loki is going to make sure of that. And two: my feelings for him. When we were standing there like that it really felt comfortable. I felt safe. More than ever. How was that possible. Everybody knew Loki of the things he did to others. Or where those just rumor and was Loki way different than everybody was saying? Whatever it was. I should starting to accept my feelings. I was starting to like Loki.

"Hey Tony"

BAM!

"Fuck!" I yelled out when I hit my head on the plan above me. I leaned out of my locker while rubbing my head. Another place where I was hurt now. "What?" I asked while I looked up. "Oh, het Bruce"

"You dad did that didn't he?" he says it right at the point. I knew that he and Pepper already knew what was going on.

I sighed and stood up and put my bag on my back. "I was an accident"

"How can that be an accident?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Bruce" I closed my locker. "Not now"

Bruce didn't say anything. He just looked at me with that look. The look that shows me that he was thinking of something. A way that I would tell him everything. I just went with my had through my hair and waited.

"Come to my house after school" he said after a while. "You can tell me everything and nobody will hear it"

"Bruve, I-"

"No!" Bruce interrupted me and I saw that he was getting angry and that was not a good sign. "You are going to tell, exactly, what happened'

"Okay fine!" I said with a sigh. "I will come and tell you" even if I didn't want to.

"Good"

I turned and started to walk to our class. But Bruce stopped me. I looked around and I saw the apologize in his eyes.

"I just want to help you, Tony"

"I know, Bruce. I know"

But you can't.

**This was the longest chapter I have ever made! This is like ten pages in word and eighteen when I just wright it down on paper. I never thought that it would be this long. But anyways just let the story continue!**

**Next chapter: Loki's POV**


End file.
